Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Applications configured to run on modern computing devices such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, and the like, may request permission to access various resources provided by the computing devices. For example, a map application may, during installation, request access to a location of the computing device. As a further example, a social media application may request access to a camera component of the computing device and/or to existing photos stored in memory of the computing device. In these cases and in others, the user of the computing device may select whether to grant or deny the application access to a particular resource.